Truth Or Dare Gone Wrong!
by aleexmariee
Summary: What happens when the gang play a game of truth or dare, but it goes wrong? Based after Shadow Kiss, but there was no Strigoi attack. ONESHOT ONLY. Please R&R x


_This is based after Shadow Kiss, but there was no Strigoi attack. No one knows about Rose and Dimitri still. This is a one-shot only. Please enjoy it! Sorry if my dares aren't very good. ALEX :D

* * *

_

Truth and Dare gone wrong…

Me, Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Eddie all sat in a circle on the floor in Adrian's room. We were playing truth or dare. My favourite game like _ever. _I was the reigning champion. "Eddie truth or dare?" Christian asked Eddie.

"Dare." Eddie said confidently.

Christian sat and rubbed his chin. "Hmmm…" He said. "Got one!" He announced. "Right then Eddie, you have to strip down to you boxers, then go find Stan and ask him if he will model underwear with you for Alberta." He said. We all burst into hysterics, and he hadn't even done the dare yet.

I grabbed my video camera out of my pocket, ready to film. I had brought when Lissa had told me we were playing truth or dare. No game of this is complete without filming peoples embarrassment! We all ventured out of Adrian's room, with Eddie in his boxers. People were giving us weird looks as we walked towards Stan's dorm. I could only imagine the look Stan was going to give Eddie!

Soon enough we reached Stan's dorm. There were some conveniently placed plant pots in front of his room, and we all hid behind them. I set my video to record while Eddie knocked on the door.

Stan opened the door and his look quickly changed from a smile to a frown. "Hello Mr. Castile." He said taking in Eddie's appearance. I suppressed a laugh.

"Hello Stan, I was wondering if you would model underwear with me for Alberta." He said in a completely believable voice. Stan just stared at him, as if he had grown an extra head. I couldn't control it any more. I burst into fits of laughter, as did everyone else who was hidden behind the plants. Stan's glare quickly redirected itself to me instead of Eddie.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked us. We shrugged.

"We were just coming to see if you would model some underwear with Eddie." I said. I heard the other stifling more laughs. "I think we should go now though." I said before turning quickly and running in the other direction. The others followed quickly.

When we reached Adrian's room we all collapsed into fits of laughter. After we had regained composure, it was Eddie's turn to pick a person. "Rose, Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare." I said instantly. I was not a wimp.

"Okay." He said, while he pondered what he was going to make me do. "I dare you to do a lap dance for Adrian." He said whilst smirking. I gaped and my mouth turned into the shape of an 'o'. Eddie just sat there looking smug, and I got up reluctantly. If I had thought Eddie's look was smug, it had nothing compared to the look Adrian had on his face right now. He was literally beaming from ear-to-ear. I gave him my best glare, and his smile faltered a bit. He soon got over it, and grinned again.

I walked over to Adrian and pulled him up. I then plonked him in a chair that Eddie had placed in the middle of the room. This was the most terrible dare I had ever had to do. Lissa however thought it was the best dare ever, she still thought that me and Adrian should get together. Little did she know exactly why I couldn't get with Adrian.

I walked towards him swaying my hips, when I got a couple of step away from him, I peeled my top off and threw it across the room. His eyes widened as he took in my black lacy bra. I smirked. I continued to walk towards him and sat on his lap. I grinded my hips against him, and he put his hands on my waist. I slapped him on the cheek. "Don't touch me." I growled. "That is not part of the dare." With that I got off him. "Okay, I am done now." I knew no one would bother to argue with me.

"Okay, my turn!" I declared. "I pick Adrian." I said smiling mischievously.

"Dare." He said confidently. Wow, he didn't know what he was in for. I grinned and he gulped, apparently he had just realised that this wasn't going to end well.

"Right then Adrian, I dare you to…" I thought about it for a while. "Run round the whole of campus, completely naked, and shout 'I love you Alberta' over and over again." His eyes widened and a sniggered.

I grabbed my video camera as Adrian stripped off. Then I thought of something. "Wait, did someone video my dare?" I asked. If Dimitri saw that, he would absolutely kill me.

"No, why? Did you want us to?" Christian asked me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"No. I definitely didn't." I told him. He smirked and I turned round to find Adrian in front of me with no clothes on. "Come on, lets go!" I exclaimed, and we all began to walk out the door. The people in the corridors just stared at Adrian.

"I love Alberta!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. People sniggered at him, well I held the video camera up. I poked him and he continued to run around shouting 'I love Alberta'.

Soon we found ourselves standing next to Dimitri and Alberta. They gave us and Adrian funny looks. I laughed. "Come on Adrian, what are you going to say?" I prompted him. Everyone snickered.

"I love Alberta!" He screamed. I collapsed on the floor laughing. Everyone in the group was doing the same thing. Even Dimitri was laughing. Alberta just looked horrified.

"What on Earth is the meaning of this?" She asked us, well me in particular.

"We are playing truth or dare." I said through my laughs.

She just continued to look horrified. "Well, I think you might need some supervision so that this doesn't get out of hand." Alberta said. We all groaned. "Dimitri would you mind?" Dimitri just nodded to her. My groan quickly changed to a mischievous smile. I winked at Dimitri. I was definitely going to persuade him to play.

We all walked back to Adrian's room. When we were there I turned to Dimitri. "You are so playing." I told him.

"Oh no. I am _supervising._" He told me.

"Oh come on pleaseee Comrade." I pleaded with him. I gave him my man-eater smile and he finally caved.

"Okay, but I am not doing anything that could risk me my job." He said eventually and came and sat next to me in the circle. I smiled.

"Well, that was definitely payback for your last dare." Eddie said laughing.

"I know." I laughed back. I was kind of hoping that exactly what I had to do for the dare wouldn't get mentioned.

"What did you have to do?" Dimitri asked me.

I swore under my breath. "Nothing interesting." I said.

"She had to do a strip tease for Adrian." Christian said laughing. I felt Dimitri stiffen beside me. "And then she slapped him." Christian said still laughing. I felt Dimitri loosen a bit when Christian said that I slapped him. He just glared at Adrian instead. Adrian smirked at him, like the ass he is. Then I realised it was his turn.

"Dimitri. Truth or Dare?" He asked. I gulped. If he picked truth Adrian would no doubt ask him something about his relationship with me, seen as though he was the only one who knew about it.

Dimitri looked at me. He obviously had the same thoughts as me and picked dare. Adrian smiled. I couldn't help but think this was going to go wrong. "I dare you to make out with Rose, on the bed for ten minutes." We both froze. Our eyes widened and we looked at Adrian horrified. I couldn't believe he had just done that. If we started making out, there is no telling how far we would go, or how obvious we were going to look.

Then Dimitri pointed something out. "But, that could risk my job, if anyone found out I would be fired." I breathed a sigh of relief.

Adrian muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'didn't bother you before'. I hoped no one else had heard it. Then Christian like the asshole he is said "But how is anyone going to find out, we wont film it."

I grimaced. "Yeah!" Everyone agreed. It looked like we weren't going to have a choice. We made our way over to the bed.

LISSA POV

Wow. I cant believe Adrian just did that. This was going to be so funny! Rose and Dimitri both looked horrified, but somehow it didn't look like they were horrified at the thought of kissing each other, it was something else.

They both made there way over to the bed, and sat facing each other. They started whispering to each other, and I couldn't make out what they were saying. It looked serious, until I heard Rose giggle. Wait, Rose, giggle! She never giggles! Then I heard Dimitri chuckle at something Rose said.

They stared at each other, and Christian started the timer. "GO!" He shouted at them. They began to kiss each other. They were being hesitant. They did this for about a minute, staying as far away as possible from each other on the bed.

Adrian seemed to be getting annoyed about something. "Tongues!" He shouted. Eddie and Christian agreed and they all began shouting it at them. I laughed. I turned back to Rose and Dimitri. They had scooted closer together and now there mouths were open and they had there tongues down each others throats. Rose moved her hand to Dimitri's hair and pulled out the rubber band tying it up. She entangled her finger in his hair and pulled him closer.

Dimitri put one hand on her lower back, and the other tangled in her hair. He pulled her towards him and deepened the kiss further. Her frame was moulded to his body, and they looked like they were enjoying themselves. Rose pushed Dimitri down onto the bed and straddled him. Then she began kissing him again. His hands moved to her waist, and he flipped them over so she was underneath him. She put her hand in his hair and brought him back to her lips. Dimitri's hands moved from her waist to somewhere that I couldn't see because his body was in the way. I heard Rose moan against his lips, and he chuckled.

I just gaped at them the whole time. I couldn't believe what they were doing! I expected them to just sit on the bed, make out for ten minutes, then come and sit down again. Something was going on. I could tell. Adrian was sat there looking mighty pleased with himself. He knew this was going to happen. That's why he had looked so disappointed at the beginning. Christian and Eddie's expression's mirrored mine. They just stared, mouths agape. "Times up!" Christian shouted.

Rose and Dimitri kissed for a moment longer, then detangled themselves from each other. Rose looked up and blushed. "What the hell was that!" I screamed at them.

ROSE'S POV

When we were sat on the bed, I looked at Dimitri. I could tell he was feeling exactly the same as me. "What are we going to do?" I whispered at him.

"I don't know. We need to make it look like we are trying to stay away from each other. Don't deepen the kiss or anything. Otherwise we will both get carried." He told me. I nodded. "You know, if we weren't in Adrian's room, I wouldn't mind getting carried away." He said huskily. I giggled. I could hear Lissa's thoughts through the bond. She couldn't believe I had just giggled. She wasn't going to believe something else if this went wrong.

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting carried away in Adrian's room, if no one else was in here with us." I whispered back. He chuckled.

We moved away from each other as far as we could get, but so our lips could still meet. I didn't touch any part of his body, because I knew it would encourage me. "GO!" Christian yelled at us. Our lips met, and the normal electric shock ran through us both. I took a lot of control not to just jump him right then, but I managed to stay away, and we kissed like this for about a minute.

That was until Adrian began to shout at us. "Tongues!" He told us. Eddie and Christian joined in, and I suppressed a groan. This was definitely going to be a test in control. Me and Dimitri scooted closer to each other, and opened our mouths. Our tongues began to fight for dominance. Soon, I lost all control I had and moved my hand up to his hair. I pulled out the elastic band and tangled my hands in his hair. I didn't deepen the kiss, because otherwise I knew Dimitri would lose his control as well.

Apparently, it was already gone. He placed one hand on my lower back, and the other one in my hair, he pulled me even closer towards him, so our bodies were completely pressed up against each other, and deepened the kiss. Our bodies were moulded together, and they fit perfectly with one another. I pushed Dimitri down onto the bed, so that I was straddling him, and began to kiss him again. He was having none of it. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down so that he was on top of me. Then he resumed kissing me.

He began to move his hands up from my waist. His body was positioned so that no one would be able to see what he was doing. He put his hand up my top, and began to play with my breast. I let out a soft moan. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it. "Times up!" Christian shouted at us. I couldn't quite bring myself to pull away yet. It was the shock through the bond which finally made me.

Me and Dimitri pulled away from each other, detangling our bodies. I blushed and looked sheepish. "What the hell was that!" Lissa yelled at me.

LISSA POV

She looked sheepish. There was definitely something going on there. I had never seen Rose giggle at something a boy had said, blush, or look sheepish in her life. Dimitri and Rose came to sit back in the circle, but this time Rose sat in Dimitri's lap. "Well…err…" She stuttered. She could feel my anger through the bond. Why hadn't she told me!

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered. I wasn't just angry, I was upset. Why didn't she tell me. It felt like she didn't trust me anymore.

"It's not because I didn't trust you Liss!" She told me. "It's just, well I never really had the right moment to tell you. I mean, at first I didn't tell you because really there was nothing going on, then I just, I don't know. I didn't want to risk telling anyone because Dimitri's job was at risk." She said. Rose looked very sincere when she said it. I had to be happy for her. You could tell just by the way she looked at him that she did love him, a lot.

"The only reason Adrian knew is because he overheard us arguing about something at the ski lodge." She told me. Then she turned to Adrian. "I can't believe you did that Adrian." She growled at him. She got up, and it looked like she was going to kill him.

Dimitri pulled her back down and whispered in her ear. She calmed down and smiled at Dimitri. I couldn't help but think how good together they looked. Christian and Eddie still looked gob smacked.

"Whoa. I did not see that coming." Eddie exclaimed. Christian just nodded speechless.

Rose laughed. "Well, thanks to me, your life is full of surprises." She joked. "Now, lets get back to the game. It's your turn Comrade." She said to Dimitri.

"Okay then Roza…" He began. I had never heard him call her that before. It was so sweet!

With that we got back the rest of the game. Christian and Eddie still had shocked looks on the faces, which Rose made a point of laughing at them about. Eventually they recovered, and we carried on the game as if nothing had happened.


End file.
